


The Games We Play

by we_remain_together



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Bottom Klaus Mikaelson, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 04:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/we_remain_together/pseuds/we_remain_together
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been a fortnight since he and his brother had occasion to be alone together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Games We Play

He tried to focus on the mundane drawl coming from the ambassador’s mouth, but Niklaus was just so horribly _bored_ **.**

He cared little for politics but could agree with Elijah’s claim that winning over this particular ambassador would work in their favor. Elijah took the lead, as was usually the case when there was a certain amount of finesse necessary. Niklaus had always thought a more direct approach much less complicated and found himself losing his patience more often than not these days. Why waste time placating the cattle, when they could simply _take_ what they wanted and be done with it?

“It is better not to draw attention to ourselves, Niklaus,” Elijah would tell him, excessively. Annoyingly so.

Which is how he’d found himself sitting at this table, dining with this tiresome man and his grating, bothersome harpy of a wife. Elijah had done most of the talking so far, occasionally looking towards Niklaus for his nod of acquiescence.

Niklaus occupied himself by tapping his sterling silver cutlery lightly against the table’s edge, ignoring the annoyed glances Elijah threw him. And dodging the overly affectionate attention the ghastly woman was bestowing on him. Her hands continuing to find their way to Niklaus’ person, touching his shoulder or his wrist as she spoke to him. And adorning him with endearments more suited for his little sister.

“Would you like more wine, my dear?” She was a stout, uncomely woman whose left eye was significantly lower than her right. It was grating on his nerves, to be honest. He imagined himself stabbing his immaculately polished knife into her eye socket. The blood splatter would definitely improve the décor.

Elijah’s subtle clearing of his throat brought him out of his musing.

“No thank you, madam. I think I have had quite enough.” He wondered if she could see the intent lying behind his forced pleasantries.

He’d much rather be enjoying the games that were occurring today. Watching humans rip into each other with sticks and knives and fingernails; tearing each other apart. It was lovely, really. It was where his darling little sister was no doubt. Kol had resurfaced, as he occasionally did, that very morning. Rebekah had traipsed off with him almost as soon as he arrived and they’d been gallivanting around since. When Kol would periodically choose to rejoin them, it often made things more complicated. Be that as it may, Rebekah had chosen to run off, leaving Niklaus to his fate. He had seen the way she had _beamed_ and lit up at Kol’s enthusiastic greeting, their brother sweeping her up into his arms. They’d left together shortly after, Kol speaking erratically to her about things he’d witnessed in his travels. Bekah coveted such attention; it was typical. It made something unsettling stir in his stomach.

Elijah’s horribly forced laughter pulled Niklaus’ attention back to him. His brother could be nearly impossible to read at times, unless you knew what to look for. The tension at the corner of his eyes told Niklaus he was as irritated with these horrible people as Niklaus was. He felt his lips quirk upward when he noticed Elijah’s hand running restlessly over the frills that lined the base of the table cloth. His brother was very tactile, so tightly bound up with restless energy. Whereas Niklaus’ own restlessness often came out in theatrical display, his brother was more subtle about it. But nonetheless, it was a characteristic they shared.

Elijah had been concerned by Kol’s sudden appearance as well. Kol was impetuous and careless. It attracted attention. He knew Elijah feared it would attract _Mikael’s_ attention. It was always a concern, something that was constantly underlying every move and choice they made. And yet, Kol had been there for barely a day. There was no need to be so preoccupied by such thoughts already.

His brother’s shoulders were drawn so taut it was almost comical. Always so worried, his dear brother, so concerned for them. He found himself thinking, as he often did, that his brother needed to lighten up a little, which was the thought that led him to slid his hand under the hanging lace of the table cloth to settle against the inside of his brother’s thigh.

Elijah didn’t bat an eye in response to it, not that he’d expected him to, so Niklaus slowly crawled two fingers up the seams of his breeches, his thumb rubbing soft circles as he ascended higher, only to back track and repeat the motion.

Elijah continued his flow of easy conversation with the ambassador, eyes clear and focused; he didn’t even spare Niklaus a glance.

Well, that just wouldn’t do.

Niklaus let his hand slide upward until the heal of his palm was resting just between his brothers legs and ground down. Now _that_ got a little something. The fire that always laid dormant in his brothers eyes flickered for a moment. So Niklaus did it again. And then again, this time a little harder, _slower._

Elijah was controlling his reactions now but his eyes flicked in Niklaus’ direction for a moment.

Elijah was annoyed. Annoyed and slightly interested, but mostly annoyed. Which was honestly perfect in Niklaus’ opinion. He played this game with Elijah often. Pushing and pushing until his brother succumbed to it and pushed back.

Niklaus hooked his fingers in the fastenings of Elijah’s breeches and made to slide his hand inside.

This finally propelled Elijah into action, his brother’s hand snatching Niklaus’ wrist and stilling his movements. “Shall we call our evening to a close? The hour is getting late, after all.”

Niklaus paid little attention to the ambassador’s response in favor of this suggestion, choosing instead to waggle his still entrapped fingers suggestively, half hoping the ambassadors wife would notice he and his brother’s current predicament. Elijah’s hand tightened its hold on his wrist and he recognized the risk that his brother may just snap his arm in two. A risk well worth it if the increasing hardening he could feel under his fingers was any indication.

He extracted his hand quickly and made to stand. “This has been positively lovely. Thank you both for a marvelous evening.” He raised lazy-eyed harpy’s hand to his lips and kissed it, internally rolling his eyes as she preened at him.

“Oh my good sir, you are most welcome!" she said. "You must visit us again sometime. Tomorrow for midday meal, perhaps?”

“My apologies, regrettably, I have a prior engagement…” He let his eyes wander to where his brother was still sat at the table. “But I’m sure my brother would happily rise to the occasion.” The smirk that followed his statement was positively lecherous. He’d long since tired of false platitudes.

Elijah rose quickly from the table at that. “Yes perhaps, we shall continue our proceedings then.” He looked to the ambassador, taking the man’s hand in a firm shake. “Good evening, sir.”

The walk to the front door was agonizing. He could see the purposeful strides his brother was taking and he felt anticipation settle in his stomach. It had been a fortnight since he and his brother had occasion to be alone together. And he felt his focus settle more on that than on his initial intentions of getting Elijah to loosen up.

They had barely rounded the corner into the expansive garden of the ambassador’s large estate when Elijah grabbed Niklaus by the lapels of his jacket and slammed him hard against the nearest tree, his eyes burning.

"That was not very nice, Niklaus.” There was something about the way his brother spoke his name when he was like this, something filthy and provocative about the way it rolled off his tongue. _Niklaus_.

“Was it not? I thought it was. I mean, honestly, Elijah, you should be…” His words were halted when Elijah spun him around roughly, Niklaus’ forehead connecting hard with the tree his back had just been pressed against.

“Hush.” Elijah’s voice was calm and slightly mocking. Niklaus felt a flare of anger rise up at that and he began to turn back around.

“Do _not_ move.” The sudden change in Elijah’s tone had Niklaus stilling his movements instantly, his interest fully peaked again.

This was another game they played often.

Elijah slid his fingers down Niklaus’ arms, grasping both of his hands and placed them, palms flat, against the tree. “Keep your hands there unless I instruct otherwise.” Elijah’s breath was hot on his neck and Niklaus couldn’t help the smile that crossed his face. He nodded his head slightly in agreement.

Elijah trailed his hands along his sides, gripping Niklaus’ hips and pulling him back until they were pressed together. Niklaus hissed through his teeth at the contact, pushing back against the hardness he felt against him.

The hands on his hips tightened to the point where he felt the bones splinter. “I told you not to move!”

Niklaus fought back the urge to lash out because, honestly, it always ended more pleasantly for him when he didn’t. He breathed deeply through his nose and leaned his head forward to rest between his hands.

“Good boy,” Elijah said. He was doing nothing to hide his amusement; he knew how difficult this was for Niklaus.

His hands were at the fastening to Niklaus’ breeches now, untying the string there and unceremoniously pulling them down to his ankles. He followed up by slipping off both of Niklaus’ shoes and removing his breeches completely.

The cool night breeze made goose bumps rise on his flesh and he briefly wondered how Elijah would react if one of the many maids and servants traveling these grounds were to happen upon them in this moment.

And then he thought about nothing because his brother was wrapping his hand around Niklaus’ cock. Niklaus’ fingers, still splayed out against the tree, twitched slightly as his brother touched him, stroking up and then down, only twice before releasing him.

He ground his teeth together slightly, but kept silent.

The smell of blood filled his senses suddenly and he felt his face shift in response to it. The finger that pressed to his entrance had him spreading his legs further apart in anticipation. When Elijah pushed a finger inside him, it was slick, soaked in Elijah’s own blood, no doubt. He added a second finger almost instantly, then a third, spreading them out slightly to stretch. Niklaus worried his lip between his teeth, a contented hum falling from his lips.

Elijah moved his hand slowly, in and out, twisting his wrist slightly and grinding his fingers up.

_Yes, there._

Niklaus couldn’t stop the cry that came from his mouth. He could feel Elijah smile into his neck, his brother’s hand repeating the movements. Elijah moved his hand faster, his fingers curling in such a way as to drag over that spot inside Niklaus that made lights flash behind his eyes.

He could not stop himself; he pushed back against his brother with a groan. Elijah stilled his movements then, pulling out of him completely and stepping back. Niklaus felt something murderous rise in his gut and his fingernails dug into the bark beneath his hands.

There was silence for a moment. He knew what Elijah was waiting for.

Niklaus heard Elijah shifting behind him and the smell of blood filled the air again. It made his mouth water. Elijah pressed himself to Niklaus’ back and he felt the slick head of his brother’s cock brush against his opening. And then nothing.

“Please,” Niklaus said, his voice ragged and slightly bitter, but it was enough.

Elijah slid his hips forward, burying himself in Niklaus to the hilt. His sharp intake of breath was echoed from behind him. Niklaus’ whole body tensed, his forehead pressing hard into the tree trunk.

Elijah kissed the side of his neck. “Niklaus, stop. Relax,” he said. His voice was not unkind.

Niklaus forced himself to relax in Elijah’s hold, his head lolling back onto his brother’s shoulder as Elijah began to move inside of him, pulling out slowly and then pushing back into him, hard. There was no reason for Elijah to take it easy on him. They could not hurt each other. They could not break each other.

At least not like this.

Before long, Elijah was driving into him, his hands gripping tightly to Niklaus’ hips. He abandoned Elijah’s initial instructions to leave his hands on the tree trunk when his brother re-angled his hips, his cock pounding into that bundle of nerves inside. Niklaus groaned, his hands shooting back and burying themselves in Elijah’s hair, but his brother was too far gone at this point to scold him. Elijah was panting harshly behind him, the hands grasping Niklaus’ hips trembling slightly as he slammed into him.

Niklaus suddenly needed to see Elijah’s face.

He tried to communicate this but his blood was pounding too loudly in his ears. He could feel it burning and all he could do was gasp and writhe back, his body a dead weight in Elijah’s arms, finger nails drawing blood from Elijah’s neck.

“Lijah, want…” His voice was almost incomprehensible, but Elijah spun him around abruptly, pulled Niklaus’ legs up around his waist, and slammed back into him.

His brother’s face was _wrecked_. Elijah’s eyes were black, the pupils blown so wide the brown was completely swallowed up.

_Yes, this._

Niklaus had better leverage with his back pressed against the tree; he grasped at Elijah’s shoulders for momentum and rolled his hips to meet his brother’s thrusts. Niklaus took a moment to watch the pleasure flitter across Elijah’s face, his mouth hanging open and his brow furrowed in concentration. His brother was exquisite right now. He fisted his hands in Elijah’s hair and pressed their lips together, his teeth dragging over his brother’s bottom lip. Elijah growled against his mouth and pounded into him faster. There were lights flickering in Niklaus’ eyes now; he could feel a pressure building in his stomach and he clenched tighter around his brother. More. Just a little more.

Elijah wrapped his hand around Niklaus’ cock then, stroking Niklaus hard and fast in time with the snap of his hips.

Niklaus threw his head back and keened, pushing up into his brother’s hand and down onto his cock. _So good._

It was too much.

“Yes…Ahh… _f_ _uck_ , Lijah, Lijah!” Niklaus’ vision went dark at the corners as he came over his brother’s hand with a wail.

He slumped against Elijah’s chest, spent, soft sounds coming from his throat as his brother continued to drive into him, Niklaus’ body completely yielding and plaint as Elijah took him. His brother’s hips sped up for a moment, unsteady, erratic. Niklaus tightened around him as hard as his lax muscles would allow and his brother moaned, loud. Elijah’s whole body tightened, his back bowing as he buried his face in Niklaus’ neck. Niklaus felt another groan fall from his own lips at the desperate sound Elijah made against his throat as he came.

They breathed heavily against each other for a moment, Niklaus taking the opportunity to observe the scenery around them.

His eyes could easily see through the dark, taking in the vibrant colors of the flowers that surrounded them. It was actually quite impressive. “I would love to sketch this,” Niklaus said.  

Elijah made a sound of approval from where his head still rested on Niklaus’ shoulder, his fingers, as usual, lazily twirling strands of Niklaus’ hair around his middle and forefinger, leaving little knots behind that Bekah would fuss about having to comb out later.

Niklaus allowed Elijah to fiddle with his hair a moment longer, then asked, “Perhaps we should compel one of the servants to join us?”

Elijah tisked softly and pulled away, just enough to meet Niklaus’ eyes. “Niklaus, no, not here.”

He couldn’t help but roll his eyes at that. “Yes, fine, not here, then.”

Niklaus found himself recalling the two sisters he’d met in town the previous day. Lovely, they were: light hair and eyes, sinuous. Their mother had recently succumbed to a fever. Poor things, left alone to care for their mother’s estate. A quaint little place on the outskirts of the village, very secluded. Sympathetic as Niklaus was to their unfortunate situation, the eldest sister had been kind enough to _invite_ him to come and view the property sometime.

When he met Elijah's eyes again, his brother's mouth was twitching up at the corners. Something about his brother that people often overlooked was that he could be just as devious as Niklaus, when the occasion called for it.

He met Elijah’s smirk with a grin of his own. “Let’s play a little game.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically just unabashed porn ;) with a little plot...but mostly porn.


End file.
